The Power of Destiny
by BlackHuntress
Summary: Note:First Fan fic please R&R I need to know if its any good or where I am going wrong. I beg you to bare with.rnBetrayal, prophecy, and pain bring rise to the power that can save or destory them all. Can Adam get past the lies to save Castle Greyskull.
1. Profecy

**Destiny's Plan: Book One-Ascension**

**Disclaimer: Masters of the Universe and its back-story, cartoons, toy, or any other such things are not mine and owned by Mattel (I think). I will not be profiting in no way form this story.**

_Authors note: This is my first attempt at a published story so please bear that and fact that this a long story with man parts. There will be more to come. I would however love constructive feedback and criticism you have to offer. This takes place about six months after the series and things are roughly the same._

_Please forgive any misspellings or poor grammar use. Thank you._

_**Warning: This is a long story with some twist and turns most may not like. It something I have had in my head for a while and would ask that you don't get too upset about events till the story is done**._

**Prologue-The Prophecy **

When one peers into the future the visions they see are not always what will come to pass, or what is destined to be. The truth about destiny is that there are multiple variations to what will be. Yes, it is true when a prophecy says this person will have a great destiny, they will. However the truth is for what it is never certain one can ever be certain. For you see a great destiny could be good or bad. Prophets only see one of many endings they do not see nor care about the journey that brings them to that point. For it is ones choices that shape which destiny's end comes true.

Such is true of my last prophecy almost 17 years ago tonight. It had been a dark and stormy night when she came before me, almost 7 months with child and fearful of what the future might hold for the child. Her husband had recently died and she was all alone, with an unbearable burden I listened as she spoke, wanting to know what the child was what was its future?

As she told me her story it stuck me something I had never encounter before, I pitied the young woman. She had been asked to carry so much and lost even more than I could imagine any mortal to be asked burden on ones on. In my centuries of giving answered I never pitied or cared before, however this time was different. . . . .

As she finished I spoke," To answer your first question, your child will survive the birthing process. You will have a beautiful redheaded daughter; she will have your grace and will as great of a warrior as her father. She will be a major factor in bringing peace to Eternos. "I told her as she arose glad that I did not have a face to betray what I was feeling.

"Thank you great Oracle of Ages, you have lifted a heavy burden off my shoulders." The young Sorceress of Greyskull said standing up fully before the glowing orb her stomach looked to be swollen the size of a small watermelon. She wiped her tears and smiled feeling a world of relief. Her husband was dead and she feared this child would either die in child birth or be horribly affected by living in Greyskull all this time. Such power that flowed through that place and through her could seriously alter a tiny innocent life.

The orb took all this in and wondered if it was doing the right thing. Yes the girl would bring a final peace to the planet but how she did it and which end would yet to determined" Go now Zoar and rejoice in two months time you will be holding your daughter." The orb continued in its emotionless voice. She smiled then bid the Oracle farewell and returned to her duties.

"You lied to her; I thought you were beyond such trivial slights." Zodiac's voice whispered lightly through the air. The Cosmic Warrior had been watching the Teelian Sorceress of Greyskull. For someone who was never to feel or interfere with anything this tall dark haired man dressed in a sliver armor suit had been watching with a great deal of interest the events of the last few years. He had been the one who introduced Teelina to Dannon at her request, but he had done it rather grudgingly. He watched them grow close despite his own feelings for her. He was there when they married and began a life together. And he was there after the Dannon died, watching her suffer from loss and the joyous grief of being with child. He h ad seen it all.

"That is something no person should be burdened with, plus she will have more on her hands than should be allowed, this would be too much, even for her." The oracle replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You and I both know what she is about to bring into this world, she should be made aware the consequences of her choices." Zodiac snorted angrily as he now fully appeared in the room beside the glowing ball of light. "You are the Oracle of Ages,

"You are just jealous my friend, that the child she carries is not yours but Dannon's. You wished she would have fallen-"The Oracle was cut short. As the Cosmic warrior rounded and stood before the glowing ball of light with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Then tell me what you should have told her. Tell of the child who can either save or destroy us, all" This had been something the Oracle had never seen before, the great Cosmic Warrior, the Ancient known as Zodiac was kneeling before its alter.

"Very well born in two months time, a girl child, daughter of Greyskull and the warrior-sorcerer Dannon will bring about the destruction of or the salvation of planet Eternia. The last of the Ancients she will possess the powers of creation and destruction. The girl known as Teela will come into her powers soon after her 17th birthday. Accidental betrayal by those she trust and loves will lead to her Ascension and her true powers revealed for all their horror and glory.

After this point she will vanish for a short time before returning to right all the wrong done to her. Her choices from there on will determine for good or bad the fate of this world. Her path at times is lonely and filled with much peril, but it is her price she pays for being the daughter of Greyskull. The only hope lies in her second coming with the illness of a friend; she will be able, if the variables are right, can things be put right. Be warned however; when she is revealed evil will not sleep till they have her for their own. Much danger for her and all her loved ones I foresee." The Oracle of Ages said in a rhythmic flat tone.

"Seventeen years . . . "Zodiac's voice trailed off into the time.


	2. The Watcher and the Traitor

**Chapter 1-The Watcher and the Traitor**

It has been 17 years and almost too months since I heard that prophecy and it has been that many years I have pondered on the events of the next few days, how I should act and indeed if I should act. So much pain to come for her, and for my part in it I will be forever sorry, but my choices are my own as is my punishment for them. All that they should know is, I was trying to do the right thing.

A ten hut! A Teela's voice echoed out across the field of solders that stood at attention," We have suffered much the last six months, yet we remain strong. Yes I know they have breached our walls many times, but remember that we pushed them back harder and further each time. They will not break us.

The attack. . . .The attack that came yesterday saw us loose some of our best solders But we cannot allow their sacrifice be in vain. They fought and gave their life for their king their homes and most importantly their families and we shall not dishonor their courageous sacrifice by giving into the forces of Skeletor.

We all know that the rumors, a traitor has come to mists and given the enemy much in how we protect our selves and castle greyskull. Trust me we WILL find this scum if one exists and he or she may pay for their crimes. Our lands will not fall as long as Greyskull and He-man are on our side.

We shall not fail, for Eterina! For Greyskull!"She yelled throwing her arms up toward the sky her staff fully extended up ward over her head. Looking over the troops of kingdom they were tired and wary, she could almost feel their pain and despair, like the sea crashing upon her head.

It had been King Randor who ordered to do this rally for the troops; the last battle saw five of their best men. The solders were losing hope. Even H-Man was being over whelmed. They knew how, when and where to strike. It was uncanny, but for four straight months the forces had fought to a dead stand still, Skeletor had taken the city for three weeks only two months ago, and now he breached the city gates ever other day.

"This was such uncertain times bring out the best and worst in people, for or what I cannot tell. It is most interesting; Skeletor seems to know much about your defenses. Anyone of them could be the traitor." Zodiac's voice boomed form behind Sorceress, his silver armor only accenting his raven hair and grey eyes.

"You! I am sure you know who the traitor is? I mean you know all and see all, but of course you cannot tell. So why have you come? Is there nothing else in this wide universe to entertain you, do you have to come and bother me?" The sorceress said turning away form the glowing ball that showed what was occurring in Palace Eternos to face the cosmic warrior.

"Why Tellan you wound me you know I cannot disclose such. However I thought I would just pop in. Tomorrow is the big day is it not?" Zodiac replied forcing himself not to show emotion, knowing better that she what was to come. _Should I tell her?_

"I do not know what you're talking about Zodiac; cryptic as usual is there something I can do for you Zodiac?" The guardian said turning back to the orb turning its scene to a meeting with in Royal Palace. Why is he rubbing salt into her emotional wounds. Tomorrow was her only child's birthday, tomorrow she would become a woman, and tomorrow Sorceress would sit alone on her throne and cry. How she longed to be there with Teela, but she was the guardian of this castle first. Even Duncan had been begging her to come to the girls side, she was old enough to understand why she was given up, why not tell her? But it was too dangerous so as usual Zoar would sit alone dreaming of what should have been.

The pain and loss of her husband and child had been a knife in his gut. Even though he had been jealous of Dannon he still wanted to die when his beloved witnessed her own husband's death. It had been too much for him to bear when her heart was ripped out once more by handing her infant daughter to Duncan. He considered his words carefully and began to speak. "You and I are bound to what many would consider a horrible fate, we see truth, good and evil, and we see what determent the actions of one cause. So I come to you looking for guidance of sorts." He said stepping forward as the light shown brightly almost blinding her as he faced the sun coming up through the window.

Taking a deep breath he looked out to rubble and barren land before them, "Years ago I "came" across a prophecy that will have great ramifications thought out the realm. A new power will soon be born into this universe, forge in pain and betrayal. This power could tip the balance one way or the other; it could bring peace or destruction to Enternos. My question I pose is this, with what I know of what is to come and all the possibilities with if my actions would make the difference between life and death for all, should I?" He asked turning to look at her dead in the eye.

She listened as he spoke her heart filled with dread, fear. Darkness filled his voice as he spoke it tone his stance all made her want to turn and run. She did not know what this power was but something told her it could very well claim her soul. "You are a Cosmic Warrior a watcher, you watch and nothing more. Your vow is a thing that you cannot break. Your actions though in intent may be noble could have devastating repercussions that you have not foreseen." She said almost immediately knowing full and well what could be done if he did acted on his wishes.

He looked her dead in the stepping forward to touch her letting her feel what he felt, "Could you stand by and allow something horrible to happen to a person your daughter loved, could stand by and watch it, knowing it would cost the soul of the person I care most about in this universe. If it were your daughter who's soul was in danger . . . . What would you do?"

A deadly chill filled the air as she considered the question. Duty or her daughter? Shaking her head she would not allow the question to take hold, she knew her daughter and knew that the girl would never do anything like that. She good and pure, a brave warrior like her father, no she could never seen anything costing her daughters soul. Skeletor nor anyone else had that power. She shook her head negatively, "I would choose duty, to ancients and to the people of this world. You should not so easily forget yours Zodiac. If you break the rules your punishment. . . "She said

He turned to stare her down coldly, "My punishment will be of my own doing, my choices are my own. Everything comes with a price; I don't want my inactions to cause the soul of another. And that soul is one I would not trade, not for all the power in the universe. Take care, Sorceress of Greyskull." He said then did something completely odd for Zodiac he walked out the door into the fresh air. . . . .What if the soul I would save was your Zoar, would you want me to act then?

King Randor had watched Teela's speech to troops for the window of throne room. "She is perhaps one the best I have seen at rallying the troops. They have hope in their eyes now, where as before there was only fear and defeat. You should be proud of her. Any father would want their child to be like her." The Warrior king said patting Duncan proudly on his back.

"You should give Adam more credit; he is a better leader than you know. Trust me your highness one day you will see, one day he will be a great king." Duncan replied softly.

"Perhaps. How are the repairs coming on the Western wall? Is it done yet? It took a pounding; I have never seen walls crumble like that before." The king said unaphased by Duncan's words.

"My king you wished to see me?" Teela's voice came from behind.

Turing to see the girl Randor smiled,"Yes Teela close the door and lock it behind you, for only you I and Duncan will know this." The warrior king ordered turning to look at her.

She looked quizzed at him then did as he ordered. "My lord what is this about?" She asked moving toward the two men. The king walked past her to his throne and sat down.

"We have information on Skeletors next attack; I want you to take a platoon the Western end side of city and hide in the warehouse there. Let them get in before you swoop out and crush them. The attack will come at noon be in position. And make sure none of this leaves this room, only you I and your father know this. I am doing this in hopes of fleshing out the traitor. If we trump him he will hopefully inadvertently lead us to him." The king said in a hushed tone.

She bowed with great respect to her leader, "As you wish. What about Prince Adam?" She asked politely.

"There is no need to bring him into it. Now go." Teela bowed to the king and left the room.

The King turned back to Duncan, "Tomorrow she becomes a woman by Eterina law. A big day in the life of a young woman... It's hard to believe she is going to be a woman, I remember the day you brought her to the palace. It seems like yesterday. I trust you and my wife are planning a celebration." Randor said laughing aloud smiling at Duncan.

"We have indeed but it's a surprise, it will not be as big or lavish as the one you threw on Adams 17th birthday, but it will be none the less as special. Plus you know Teela she hates big parties. . . . . But I dread her becoming a legal adult, no matter what she is still that baby girl I used to carry in my arms when I was Captain of the Guard." Duncan had always planned on telling her the truth about her mother on her 17th birthday, something that even now he and her mother strongly disagreed on.

Snake Mountain was not a place most people would dare venture, in fact the only people who usually went there were evil or there to fight evil, for this was the home of Skeletor. Sitting on this throne the master of all evil in this place smiled, "So Randor thinks can out maneuver me." His voice cackled over Evil Lyn who was bowed before him.

"The spy told us of Randors meeting Teela is to take a platoon and wait for us at the Western Wall. The spy has even given us Randor's source. They wont know what hit them." Evil Lyn smiled.

"Excellent, beast-man move your surprise and the rest of our forces to eastern wall of city, and hit just before noon." Skeletor ordered and beast-man turn running out to put the new plan into motion.

Standing before the oracle Zodiac watched over all via a glowing crystal in the middle of the room which was now focused on Adam holding the and or a dark haired beauty, "All things are in motion. There is no turning back now." Zodiac said sadly watching all unfold.

"You know what they will do to you for even considering intervening. Is Sorceress really worth all of this? You could be stripped of all that you are. Is it worth it?" The oracle asked not wanting to see her old friend life destroyed as she knew it could be if he acted as she believed he would.

Looking over at Adam and the newest arrival to palace, Lady Varyn who had for the last four months taken most of the young prince's time. The days of him playing ball with Teela had long passed with one look of this girl. Zodiac knew it broke the heart of his beloved daughter, "Yes she is worth that and much more" His voice replied with a death chill.


End file.
